Ultra Magnus (Transformers Prime)
Ultra Magnus is the first commanding officer, leader of the Wreckers and former leader of the Elite Guard. Ultra Magnus was assigned by Optimus Prime to head the Wreckers unit, in the hopes him to instil some discipline into them. He is voiced by Michael Ironside. History Backstory to be added Exodus ''Note: ''Exodus ''tells it's own account of Ultra Magnus's backstory, and of the Autobots evacuation from Cybertron, which conflicts with the Cybertron games. '' War for Cybertron (DS version) Rage of the Dinobots Retribution Prime Beast Hunters to be added Predacons Rising to be added Personality Ultra Magnus is a stern, yet fair leader. He prefers to follow exact protocol as he even expected the Autobots to call him "Sir." In spite being in charge of the Wreckers, he does not approve of their loose cannon lifestyle which brings him with odds with Wheeljack. Since being on Team Prime, Ultra Magnus is less "by the book" and has adapted more to Team Prime's command style. After battling Predaking, Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack now have respect for each other. Wheeljack would often look out for Magnus and Magnus would do the same in return. Team Prime now respects Ultra Magnus and treats him like a family member. In Predacons Rising, Ultra Magnus referred Smokescreen as "kid" than Soldier, which indicates that he can be warm-hearted. His traits are passed on by Strongarm. In the Robots in Disguise comics, he notes that he considers Bumblebee to be a friend, something that the younger Autobot admitted was pretty significant for the taciturn commander. Powers and Abilities Ultra Magnus is incredibly tough as he was able knock out Starscream with a single punch and lift the Forge of Solus Prime with ease. He also managed to easily dispatch Shockwave, even with just one hand. Megatron, however is out of Ultra Magnus' range, having been unable to beat him one on one. He is also a skilled pilot being able to fly his ship and the Nemesis. It has been shown that he is a brilliant military tactician as he planned a sly assault on Darkmount, which succeeded in getting rid of Predaking before it attacked. His plan failed as he had underestimated the size of the Decepticon army and the fury with which it would fight. Though Magnus has been able to beat almost every Decepticon he has come across, he seems to struggle with Predacons as Predaking crushed his hand and Skylynx severely crippled his body and left him in a hospital bed. He is capable of hand-to-hand combat and is capable of performing various forms of battle tactics. Trivia *Ultra Magnus's officious personality is inspired by his IDW counterpart, and his leadership of the Wreckers by his long association with the group. *Ultra Magnus wielding the Forge of Solus Prime, a hammer, is inspired by the Magnus Hammer from his Animated counterpart, as is his leadership of the Elite Guard. Gallery UltraMagnusWFCDSconcept.jpg|Ultra Magnus in the DS version of Transformers: War for Cybertron. FOC-Magnusmodel.jpg|Ultra Magnus in Transformers: Fall of Cybertron. UltraMagnusPrime.jpg 20140422205225!Ultra Magnus.png Ultra Magnus, Smokescreen and Wheeljack.png|Ultra Magnus, Smokescreen and Wheeljack show the glory. PrimeBH-UltraMagnus-RotD2coverexcerpt.jpg Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Military Category:Right-Hand Category:Arrogant Category:Brutes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Genderless